Avatar: A Hero from another World
by spearcell96
Summary: A battle with Hotstreak has landed Static and him in the world of the four element nations but the world will soon understand two being with power as abnormal as theirs will have dire consequence when the ancient and amoral spirit, Koh get involved.


Disclaimer:

I don't own any of the characters from the series I use. I'm not making any money off of this story and all.

* * *

It had been a long month for the 16-year-old Virgil Hawkins because His best friend Richie Foley had move a week ago. This was hard for Virgil because of the fact that Richie wasn't just his best friend, but had been his partner for months now! He had just been flying around Dakota when he saw the star labs on fire and went to check it out, that's what led to the... situational irony as he call it.

See he had hoped to run into some bad guys to take his mind off of things, and what happens you ask? Virgil finds Hotstreak busting up star labs for god only knows why, granted this wouldn't be so bad since he was looking for some action anyway, okay yeah it was bad for star labs and the people working here but that wasn't what was on his mind right.

Virgil's worry was mainly focused on the fact that the device that look like it was stolen from Stargate SG1 re-run, ya know that TV show with the alien portal known as a Stargate that the SG teams use to venture to distant planets, yeah that one. Why star labs thought it was a good idea to build one? He didn't know, what it did? He didn't know, why it was glowing like it was on with all that energy in the middle of it? He didn't know, What the hell Hotstreak was even doing here? He didn't know, WHY Hotstreak in god's name thought it was a good idea to STAND in FRONT of the device that NEITHER of them knew what it did while it look it was ON? God Virgil wish he knew why! No Virgil did know why, it was because Hotstreak was a dumbass, and this was going to have a very bad ending for both of them, now that! He knew!

"Yo flame for brains! I really don't think this is the place to be doing this!" Static yell hoping to talk some sense into Hotstreak however his replied was to through several fire balls at Static!

"So much for that idea!" Static rolling to the side coming next to a long chain, (_I can use this!_) Static thought picking it up and sending energy through it. Looking at Hotstreak who was about to attack again Static throw one end of the chain at him, it snake out to Hotstreak, wrapping around his waist.

"Huh!?" was all he got out before Static lift him off the ground and slam him into the wall away from the gate thing, saw that he was knocked out for the time being. Looking around him Static had just now realize the whole lab was on fire and coming down around him.

"Hey Static! Hey Static over here!" a voice called out, turning to the left Static saw a young woman in her mid or late 20s hiding behind a desk and was waving him over, Static was quick to rush over to her.

"Hey you alright?" Static ask reaching her, she nodded coming out from behind the desk.

"Yes, I am. The name is Doctor Marie Lee and we have a huge problem on our hands right now!" Marie said walking up to him and making sure to watch out for the flames.

"You wouldn't happen to mean that?" Static ask with a deadpan look on his face as he pointed a thumb at the glowing gate thing, she nodded.

"Yes! That would be the Transcon gateway. We built it for moving from one point to the next at light speed cross the plant, but out of no where that moron came attacking this place and damage some of its components!" Marie said turning the computer monitor around to show him the screen.

"I've never seem reading like this in my life, and it's making me very worry..." Marie said in alarm as Static look at the Transcon gate.

"Okay so how do I shut that thing down? Do I just blast it and-" "NO!" Marie yell grabbing him by the arms looking like she was scary to death by the mere thought.

"The Transcon gate is in a very unstable state right now! The last thing we should do is add your own unknown electrical energy to the mix!" Marie said trying to get her point across, neither heard the groan Hotstreak made.

"Okay got ya, but what should we do?" Static ask, and Marie let go of him.

"I need a hand, right now the Transcon gate is on autopilot but if you help me out and do what I say we can shut it down manual." Marie said and Static nodded giving his full attention to her.

"Okay, what should we do, doc?" Static ask as she turn around and pick up a touch pad.

"Good, now let's make this quick, first-"

"STATIC!" Hotstreak roar causing the two to turn around just in time to see Hotstreak RAM into Static taking him off the ground and to Marie horror smash him into the Transcon gateway!

"NO! YOU CAN"T!" Marie scream watching the energy hold up against them like a wall, but from all the crackling and flash it was clear that the reaction that was about to occurred was going to be both violent and big, ducking back behind the desk the Doctor hope it would be enough to keep her alive. Static on the other was frustrated to no end! He could feel his energy mixing with the thing in back of him, he could feel that something very bad was about to happen and he only had one thing to say about it.

"Hotstreak... YOU GOD DAMN IDIOT!" with those words it exploded! Completely destroying Star Labs! The next morning as people search through the ruins Dr. Marie Lee was found badly wounded but alive... however Static Shock and Hotstreak were never seen again.

* * *

**Omashu**

Nearing the top of the statue, Aang had almost completely frozen the chain to Bumi's cell, with Bumi telling him to stop, however before he can react, Azula emerges from the top and shots a blast of fire at them, breaking the chain and sending them plummeting toward the mail system.

Switching back to Katara, who sees Ty Lee jumping out of the hole in the floor and setting a course for Sokka. She bends water from her pouch to attack her, but notices something behind her and turn to see Mai throwing four knives at Katara. Katara reacts by quickly using her water whip to raise up several wooden planks near by, the wooden board is just in time to prevent the knives from piercing her face and the knives embed themselves in the wood. Katara then uses her water whip again to shoot the wooden boards to Mai forcing her to dodge out-of-the-way. She turns around in one fluent motion toward Ty Lee who has almost reached Sokka and the baby by now using her water whip to grabs Ty Lee by the ankle and pulling her to the ground. This gives Sokka the time he needed to get up and head for a nearby ladder and slides down, starting his descend of the scaffolding.

With Sokko gone, Mai and Katara continue fighting, as Mai dodges Katara's water whips and answers her attacks by shooting stiletto's out of the launcher attached to her leg. Katara easily defends herself by freezing the water to create an ice wall, Mai see this charges Katara head on but the waterbender defends herself by capturing Mai's right arm in a stream of water and freezing it, with Mai trying to break the ice but couldn't. Ty Lee use the time to climbs back on the platform behind Katara before bouncing toward the waterbender and hits her with several quick jabs on her arms, surprised by this attack and loses control over her water stream that splashes on the ground. Katara tried to raise the water again, but it only moves a little. (_That not good!_) Katara thought as the lce holding Mai melted setting Mai free who pull out a out a three-pronged knife.

"How are you gonna fight without your bending?" Mai said tauntingly just as she is about to throw the weapon-

-Sssskkkkrrraaattic!-

"Huh!?" all three of the girls said at the same time as a giant flash of light appeared in the sky! nearly blinding everyone in the city, (_I got a really bad feeling about this._) Ty Lee thought watching it flicker for a moment before two beam of light shot out! One was heading for the west side of the city, and the other... was heading for them!

"Ty Lee, look out!" Mai yell as she rush over and push Ty Lee out of the way as the beam of light smash into the platform knocking Katara off her feet who had leaped out-of-the-way and kicking up a huge cloud of smoke. It take a moment for the daze girls to get themselves together, Katara was the first to make it to her feet watching the smoke clear, that when she saw a dark skin boy about a year or two older than her wearing an odd outfit lying in the crater unconscious, walking carefully over to him Katara knee down and place a hand over his chest and was thankful to feel it moving, meaning he was still alive.

"Katara!" a voice called to her, running to the edge of the platform Katara look down to see her brother looking up to her on Appa.

"Come on, let's grab Aang and get the hell out of here!" Sokka shouted up to her, looking back to the boy who just crash down on the platform in a ball of light and back to Sokka it take a moment for her to think of what to do next.

"Hang on Sokka!" Katara yell making up her mind as she ran over to the down boy and kneel, picking up an arm and putting it over her shoulder.

"Come on big guy, I don't think leaving you here is a bright idea." Katara mumble pulling him up and making her way to the edge where her brother was waiting for her but a groan caught her attention.

"Owww, what hit us.?" Ty Lee mutter as she and Mai got to their feet before looking at her, (_Time to go!_) Katara thought rushing the last few steps and jumping down to Appa.

"Who the hack is that!?" Sokka yep in surprise by the oddly dress boy his sister was carrying.

"Talk later, fly away now!" Katara quickly replied looking up and following her line of vision Sokka saw Ty Lee and Mai looking down on them and knew it was time to go and flew off, once making sure the two weren't following them Sokko turn to Katara.

"Now are going to tell me who that is?" Sokko ask as Katara began looking round wildly as they are flying down the chutes of Omashu atop of Appa's head. Katara looks on her left and points.

"Later, There's Aang!" Katara said as Sokko Gazed in the direction Katara pointed.

"We can catch him!" Sokko replied and with a growl, Appa changes course toward Aang who had Azula on his tail, directing multiple beams of fire at Aang he spins his staff around in defense while they are still rocketing down the chute when Appa pulls up next to him.

"Hang on, Bumi! Our ride's here!" Aang yell Appa swerves to avoid another blue fire blast. As he pulls closer again, -BABOOOOM!- a blast of fire nearby shot off into the air surprising everyone as a 'Person' shot into he sky!

"Where the hell am I!" Hotstreak yell and without reason shot out two giant fireballs destroying two large building like they were nothing causing Azula to stop her attack in shock at his power!

"A firebender that can fly!?" Aang gasp watching him blast anything that he came near before realizing something (_Wait! If this keep up he could hurt someone!_) Aang thought not knowing what to do.

"Go, Aang!" Bumi call out bring the young Aveter attention to him.

"But what about you? I need someone to teach earthbending." Aang replied but the old king just look back with a grin.

"I'm sorry Aang but my place is here with my city." Bumi said back before a blast of fire was sent his way forcing Aang to slap it away with an air blast giving Aang just enough time to look back down at Bumi.

"A word of advice though, when you start looking for a earthbending teacher, make sure it some who listens to the earth itself." Bumi added, Aang seem to understand but still wasn't to happy about leaving his old friend behind.

"Are you sure?" Aang ask once from but a smile and a nodded let him know it was okay.

"I'll be fine now go and stop him, before he destroys my city!" Bumi stated causing Aang to nod and jump off at the red-headed 'firebender', mean while Azula just stood where she was and watch Hotstreak in awe, (_Such power, far more then any normal firebender I've ever seen, he can even use his flames to fly with any outside help._) Azula thought with her mouth wide open before it close and she take on a dark smirk.

"I want him." Azula whisper before a blast of wind slam into Hotstreak knocking him into the building next to him, it only take a second for Hotstreak to come blasting back looking raging mad.

"I'm sorry for attacking you, but if you keep on destroying the city your going to hurt someone!" Aang exclaime and rather than a reply Hotstreak form a _very _large fireball and threw it at Aang who barely had enough time to dodge it. The ball of fire smash into a building blasting it into piece!

"What up with this guy's power!" Aang gasp having never seen a firebender this strong before, even Azula look shock by such power from a single attack, (_What the hell!? Did I get a power boost or something?_) Hotstreak thought in surprise before grinning madly and forming an even bigger ball of fire, aiming it at Aang.

"That not good!" Aang moan landing on a building in his air stands, (_If I dodge that and it hits the building behind me, who knows how many people will be hurt or die..._) Aang thought readying himself to try to blow it away. "BAOOOOOOAAAAA!" however, Appa's loud voice broke the tension as a giant gust of win slam into Hotstreak and sending him flying into a building knock the fire head out cold.

"Aang, grab on! Were getting out of here!" Katara call out as Appa flew to him with said girl's hand-held out, Katara quickly grabbed the boy allowing Appa to blast off at full speed.

"What happen to the baby?" Aang ask not seeing the infant around.

"I already drop him off back at the royal palace, the deal may have been off but that didn't mean we needed to make the kid suffer just because those firebender can't keep their word." Sokka said getting a sigh from Aang glad the child was okay as Katara spoke up.

"So what happen with Bumi?" she ask causing Aang to look away.

"Bumi said his place is in this city, and that I should find someone who listens to the earth." Aang replied, the two could tell he was more then a little disappoint.

"Well that suck, but since we're now in the clear now, Katara I think it's about time you told us who the heck is the person you brought along." Sokka brought back up as Aang just now notice the guy resting in Katara lap.

* * *

Back at Ba Sing Se Ty Lee and Mai had quickly track down Azula who was walking carefully into a building with a giant hole in it.

"Looks like the Avatar gave you a run for your money too, eh. Too bad, we didn't have much luck on our end either." Mai said in a bore tone while rolling one of her blades in between two finger with Ty Lee hoping behind her looking as cheerful as always before spotting Azula who had just ignored them as she kept looking through the destroyed building, she finally caught sight of an arm sticking out of some rubble.

"There is he!" Azula grinned forming a ring of fire around her hand before back handing the top layer of rock away and forcing Ty Lee and Mai to shield their eye's from all the dust kicking up.

"Azula, What are you doing!" Ty Lee cried keeping her eye's close until the dust clear, Mai on the other hand was able to keep her eye's open and saw the red hair young man Azula just free, (_Red hair? that a new one and what's up with his cloths?_) Mai thought watching Azula kneel down and place two finger at the base of his neck and feeling a pulse.

"Still alive, good... It wouldn't have been any fun if he had die from something like that." Azule muse hearing him groan and watch as he rubbed his head.

"Ack, what hit me?" Hotstreak moan before feeling someone grab him by his left arm in pulling him to his feet and look up to see Azula, acting on impulse Hotstreak jump back and lit both of his hand's on fire causing Mai and Ty Lee to tense and enter their battle stands, Azula however just cross her arm's and smirk.

"Who the hell are you!" Hotstreak growl his eye's turning red shocking Mai and Ty Lee a bit, Azula on the other hand, her smirk widen.

"Calm down now all of you, I just wanted to talk. That all." Azula stated and from the smile Hotstreak saw on her face he knew she wanted something.

"Alright chick out with it, what are you after?" Hotstreak snarl his whole body now on fire, Mai and Ty Lee actually take a few steps back in fear, Azula on the other hand? Her grin nearly became psychotic at seeing what he could do.

"Hey didn't I just tell you to calm down? Beside I'm just curious if you're looking for a job." Azula said with her hand's held out, Hotstreak raise an eye brow at hearing that.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Hotstreak replied staring at her like she lost mind.

"Look girl, your hot in all but I work for no one." Hotstreak grunted crossing his arm's Azule mere raise an eye brow but her smirk remain the same.

"Are you sure? Working for me comes with some great benefits." Azule replied, now that had caught his attention, Hotstreak about to say something until he finally notice his surrounding and blink in confusion as the fire around his body die out, causing Mai and Ty Lee to relax a little.

"Okay I'll hear you out but first things first... where am I?"

* * *

"Well, he seems fine. No wounds or anything as far as I could see." a female voice spoke not noticing the twitch of movement from the unconsciousness person in girl's lap.

"So then now can I slap him awake and question him?" As Static consciousness started to return to him he really whoever had said that didn't as getting slap awake didn't seem all that fun.

"OW! What was that for, Katara!?" the boy said from what Static guess was being hit.

"That was for being too suspicious, he hasn't even done anything wrong." the girl he guess was Katara said.

"Katara, you said he fell from the sky, he wearing weird clothing and had on a mask... This guy scream suspicious!" Sokka exclaimed only to yelp in surprise when Static suddenly sat up and his eye's snapped open at realizing he was not wearing his mask.

"What happen!? Where am I!?" Virgil quickly said looking around and seeing some kid's about his age, maybe a little younger but then grabbed his head at feeling the most massive headache of all time.

"Ease big guy, you hit your head pretty hard from what I heard." Katara said placing a hand on Static's shoulder, looking at the dark skin girl in blue next to him.

"I'm fine, but where am I?" Static ask trying to sooth down his headache by rubbing his forehead as the three look at one another not sure how to answer that.

"Umm, flying around?" Aang ask more than said from the hem pointing over it, Static merely raise an eye brow at seeing a boy who couldn't be any older than 12 or 13 year's old but had a large blue arrow shape tattoo on his forehead. Static peering down from Appa's saddle had his eye shoot wide open at catching sight of how far high they were in the air and yet that really hadn't surprise his nearly as much as that thing they were flying on... a giant flying _six-legged_ Bison? "What the hell did I get myself into this time!?"

* * *

To be continue


End file.
